Perfect to Me
by xOwleX
Summary: Kasamatsu is feeling insecure when he looks at Kise's modeling and wonders why the blonde beauty chose to be with him of all people. But Kise is there to reassure him that he is the only one.


Hey guys, this is another story of my second favorite couple (close to first) in Kuroko no Basuke! ^^

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it. :)

Pairing: KisexKasamatsu

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters.**

* * *

The magazines on the coffee table were taunting him, he just knew it. That perfectly sculpted body, accompanied by the flawless white teeth and golden hair. The college freshman squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, his navy eyes looking over to his younger boyfriend who was currently trying to find something already prepared to eat in the kitchen.

Kasamatsu took in a breath before releasing it slowly. "Hey, Kise." Kasamatsu glanced up from the coffee table that he was currently doing his homework on toward his boyfriend.

The blonde model peeked out from the refrigerator, officially giving up on finding something already put together to eat. He grabbed his water bottle off the counter and sauntered over to his boyfriend of a year. Honey colored eyes met with cobalt blue and the blonde smiled as he took a seat next to his former teammate. "Yes? What is it Kasamatsu-sempai?"

A thick eyebrow twitched. "I told you, you don't have to call me that anymore!" He turned away from the other, trying to hide his blushing face.

Kise just smiled and leaned his head on his arms which were being supported by the table. "I'm sorry." He moved to try and grab one of Kasamatsu's hands but the raven haired male quickly folded his hands in his lap and his brows were furrowed looking at the magazines on the table.

Kise followed his line of sight, and then back up to the elder's face again, "What is it?"

Kasamatsu heaved out a heavy sigh and turned his head away from the model, mumbling something unintelligible.

Thin blonde eyebrows came together, but not too close, he didn't want to get wrinkles at a young age. "Kasamast-"

"Why me?" the university student asked quietly.

Kise turned his head in confusion, "What? 'Why you', what?"

That just made Kasamatsu let out a feral growl before glaring over at Kise, "I mean, why did you choose me?" He brought one of his hands up on the table to grab one of the magazines. "I mean, look at you. You are so perfect. You could have anyone in the world that you want, yet you are here with me." He didn't even care if he was the slightest bit embarrassed right now. He really wanted to know why Kise chose him out of all people.

The small forward was silent for a moment before putting a soft small smile on his face and leaning closer to his beloved. "Yukio." His voice was low and soft as he grabbed the magazine out his boyfriend's hand and held up the cover of it in his own. "Look at the front of this cover, and tell me what you see."

Black brows rose in confusion, "What do you mean? I see you."

Kise's eyes softened, "What else? Look closer."

The other's lips formed into a pout, embarrassed about what he was about to say, "Well…I mean…I see you. Beautiful, perfect, and just…I can't even put it into words." His blush was overpowering to the point were he almost hit his lover due to his embarrassment, but when Kise directed his light brown eyes on the magazine cover instead of his red face, he calmed down a little. "Do you know what I see?" He placed the magazine cover in between both of them and pointed at his face, "I see about six pounds of make-up on my face, along with lighting and cameras to make sure the highlights are in the perfect spots," he moved his hands down toward his chest, "and they even edited my muscles in some ways, see?"

Kasamatsu stayed silent for a couple seconds, looking at his boyfriend, and then to the picture on the front cover of the magazine. He looked up at Kise again once he heard his voice, "Now do you understand? Even I'm not socially acceptable to be called perfect." He let out a soft sigh and folded his hands under his chin, "And neither are you. No one is."

Dark blue eyes kept in contact with honey brown. He has never thought of it that way before. He moved to look down at the magazine again for one last look before a soft hand caught his chin and moved it upwards to look Kise in the eye. "But," his soft lips lightly connected with Kasamatsu's for a couple seconds before pulling away and resting is forehead against the shorter male's, "you are perfect to me."

* * *

Aaaaand I'm done. ^^ wow...this is the shortest fic that I have ever done. o.o I think... This idea came to me just last night and I couldn't help but write it down. Anyway, I will be trying my best to update two of my other fanfictions before I start summer school (trying to finish university as soon as possible).

But a review would really make my day! ^^ If you would be so kind and leave one to let me know how this fic turned out, I would greatly appreciate it.

Until next time!


End file.
